


Delay

by NancyHartigan



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: During Canon, How Not To Do A Stakeout, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 06:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyHartigan/pseuds/NancyHartigan
Summary: After Connor botches the investigation for the Eden Club, he tries to find a way to make it up to Hank and maybe save the investigation itself. It's a good thing that he decided to explore Hank's house earlier, because he got an idea.





	Delay

Well, that didn’t go as planned.

Connor had been so sure that he had her trail by time they hit the Blue Room, but…she wasn’t in the vacant room that she hid in and time was up. The androids’ memories were all reset by now.

“Dammit…”

“…Come on, Connor, let’s go home.”

Connor blinked, a bit owlishly. His relationship with Hank had gone down? That made sense, he did fail their mission for them, after all.

“Wait.” Connor’s programs were working overdrive, trying to find a way to rectify this awful situation, LED processing at yellow as he was nearly literally racking his programming for all it was worth. There had to be a solution, some way to get Hank’s approval back, if not find the deviant itself.

Hank leaned up against the doorframe, watching Connor just stand there like a lost puppy who was too afraid to leave his spot lest his owner returned and could not see him because he was two steps to the right. “Any ideas?”

Connor finally moved to the bed after a few minutes, head in his hands. It looked…surprisingly human to see him getting visibly frustrated.

“You done having an existential crisis yet?” Hank tried again, hoping the humor did something to help Connor. “It’s not that big a deal, you know. You know what she looks like, right?”

“Hank, it’s not that, I can’t fail to bring two suspects in in a row.” Connor’s LED was back to blue. “Maybe…”

“Yeah?”

“Maybe it’s not going to run yet. It’d need clothes to make it look more like a human, right? So maybe if we wait around, we can catch it when it shows itself.”

Hank seemed to be thinking, tilting his head from side to side. “It might work, it’s not your _worst_ idea…”

“I’m sorry, Hank, it’s my fault that we couldn’t find it in time.”

The older man sighed, taking a seat beside him on the bed and casually rubbing his back. “Don’t beat yourself up about it.”

Connor wished that it was that simple. He may not be deviant himself, but he did know concern about deactivation. Too many failures and their investigation would go standstill, and Connor would have nothing left to do but return to CyberLife and get disassembled so that they can learn why he had messed up so badly.

“We can wait a while if you want. If it shows up, it shows up.”

“Thanks, Lieutenant.” Connor sat back up, looking toward the door that had closed behind Hank. “I guess the question is what we do in the meantime.”

Hank gave Connor a look that he couldn’t quite decipher, very similar to the look that he had given him when they were discussing heavy metal back at the station the other day before he just shook his head. “This ain’t exactly my scene, you know.”

“Really?”

“The fuck’s that mean, Connor?”

“Well, it’s just that I saw the magazines you downloaded near you bed, and you did seem a little curious about sex with androids when I told you that there was a murder here.”

Hank made a noise that Connor could read as annoyance. “First off, the hell you doing creeping around my house, second off, you didn’t mention this was an android sex club.”

“This is the only major sex club Downtown, lieutenant, and I was trying to give you the five minutes that you needed to get ready.” Connor paused, the blue circle spinning. “You know, if you’re curious, we do have a room we’re occupying…”

“We’re on the fucking clock, Connor.”

“And the deviant won’t make itself known until it figures the coast is clear. Besides, I hear orgasms are good relief for headaches.”

Hank sputtered a bit, pulling away with a look that anybody would find amusing. “What kind of instructions have you _come with_ to make you fucking _think_ about that?”

“When I got the notice about the murder, I did some quick research in case we needed to figure out if this was an accident.” Connor shrugged. “That information came with it. It’s worth a shot, seeing as we can’t let ourselves be noticed for a while and you’ll feel a bit better.”

He looked conflicted for a while, sitting in shocked silence, so Connor decided to attempt a smile (which was more of a mouth twitch) and continued.

“If you’re worried about me, Lieutenant, you shouldn’t. I…you look great tonight.”

Hank didn’t say anything about that. Connor figured given that they kept eye contact for a good while before he said goodbye to Sumo that he had to have noticed Connor staring. After all, he hadn’t exactly been hiding that he was. Connor couldn’t explain why he felt the need to keep that eye contact with Hank back at his home, it just felt like some sort of welcome distraction from the usual humdrum of his coding.

After a while though, he sighed, mumbling under his breath, “What the fuck…” Then, undoing his belt buckle, directing his voice to Connor. “We probably oughtta make it quick in case it comes back sooner than you’re thinking.”

Okay, his relationship with Hank just went back up. That was one goal down, now he needed to find the deviant. Connor shifted, moving to lay on his stomach and across Hank’s lap, taking his prize from Hank’s own hand. “I won’t take long, lieutenant.”

Connor’s programming announced that he was tasting something, water, salt, ammonia, urea, various sugars, when he went to lick the very tip, trying to work it a little harder than it currently was. The problem with humans seemed to be that the men were not completely immune to certain stimuli, that they had a base instinct that called for them to react to it.

Hank leaned back to let Connor have a little more to work, supporting himself with one arm, his other hand reaching up to run through thick, brown hair. Once Connor stopped teasing, taking him entirely in his mouth, applying some extra pressure by sucking, however, Connor could feel the pressure of his hair being gently pulled, hear Hank sucking air through his teeth.

Out of concern, Connor let his head raise to check him over.

“Teeth,” Hank said simply once his brain registered that the contact was gone. “Watch your teeth.”

“Sorry, Lieutenant.”

“Can you not call me that while you’re doing this?”

Connor just replied with taking him back in his mouth and switching the angle, making sure to avoid having his teeth touch where Hank seemed to be the most sensitive. Hank’s heart rate was going up, gently using his hold on Connor to guide him and set a relatively quick pace. They could get caught like this, and neither of them knew if Gavin had left yet or not.

It didn’t take too long before Connor knew to pull back, feeling Hank’s penis twitch, though he started moving the hand that had him by the root up and down, following the pace that Hank had set earlier.

“Keep going,” Hank muttered, his breathing very noticeably uneven. “Don’t stop now.”

Connor took that encouragement and ran with it, his head going back down to continue where he left off, tongue no longer being kept flat in favor of adding a little more stimulation, curling around the shaft and head. Hank didn’t want this to last long, after all, so they needed to get this show on the road. Judging by how his head was falling backward and the hand in his hair moved to Connor’s neck, then to caress his back, it seemed like this was the right choice.

“ _Shit_ …” He muttered to no one in particular, his back finally hitting the mattress.

Connor didn’t stop, just let his eyes flick over Hank’s body to try to check his face. This would have worked a little better if his chest wasn’t in the way, but he didn’t seem to have any signs of distress, so there was no reason to worry.

He didn’t last too much longer, grunting while Connor pulled away just a little too late to prevent any of his cum from getting on his face. It was alright, he supposed, he could just wash his face before they left the room.

Hank lay on the bed, panting slightly, trying to recollect his thoughts, while Connor went ahead with cleaning himself up at the sink.

Finally, he decided he was there enough to talk while he straightened his clothes up. “Okay. I _know_ CyberLife didn’t program that in you.”

“No, they didn’t, but I did tell you that adaptation is one of my features.” Connor started finger combing his hair, trying to get it back to its usual, well-coiffed condition in the mirror. Why was he getting a software instability warning? He’d have to run some diagnostics later.  “Besides, you seem to have had a good time.”

“Well…this is definitely a stakeout for the books at least.” Hank stood up, stretching.

Connor adjusted his tie again and looked over his shoulder. “We probably should get out of here before one of the workers realizes this room isn’t vacant.”

“Yeah yeah.”

With another attempt at a smile, Connor headed for the door, waiting for Hank to catch up.

Once the door closed behind them, though, Connor made eye contact with a beautiful android, her LED taken out, in plain clothes, blue hair loose around her shoulders. In the meantime, the short haired android accompanying her stopped to look at Hank, then Connor, eyebrows up in question, clearly trying to process.

“Lieutenant, that’s it!”

The escort android grabbed the blue-haired Traci by the hand and bolted for the exit, Connor and Hank right on their trail.


End file.
